


Se Battre

by Anonymous



Series: Forbidden Kinks [26]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Crying, Hint: It's Stiles' Bat, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Object Insertion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 18:31:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16269929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It's Derek's birthday, and he finally gets to work through a fantasy he's had for years. His boyfriend is a good sport about it.





	Se Battre

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2018, Day 11  
>  **Object Insertion** | ~~Sounding~~ | ~~Cross-Dressing~~ | ~~Scissoring~~

Derek leaned back, wiping a hand over his mouth to clear it of spit and drool. He’d been eating Stiles out for nearly an hour, but now it was time to get to the main event of the night – something he’d been looking forward to for weeks.

“On your back,” he said gruffly, slapping him slightly on the thigh to get him moving. His legs were shaking as he worked to comply, and as Derek got a good view of his face he couldn’t help but laugh. His eyes were half-closed in a daze, and tear tracks coated his cheeks from the stress of not being allowed to cum as he’d been brought to the edge again and again.

Leaning over the side of the bed, he withdrew from underneath it the star of the evening. He’d gone over to the Sheriff’s house earlier today to grab a few more boxes of Stiles’ stuff that had been left for later when he’d moved in, and had made sure that this was in one of them. He’d had a lot of fantasies about this thing concerning his boyfriend, and tonight he’d make one of them a reality. 

Stiles’ eyes popped fully open as he got a look at his old baseball bat, and Derek moved quickly to cover his mouth with his hand before he could start complaining – because he was too smart not to immediately put together what was going to happen here. “You promised, baby,” Derek said quietly. “It’s my birthday, and I could have whatever I wanted, remember?”

He still looked alarmed, but Derek removed his hand and all that came out were whining little breaths as his mind worked his way through the situation. He kept looking back and forth between Derek’s eyes and the bat, before he closed his eyes with a groan and widened his legs a little so that Derek could slip back in between them.

He couldn’t resist sneaking up and kissing him quickly – it startled Stiles, and he was tempted to make out for a little bit more, but he didn’t want Stiles to have any more time to think it over so that he would back out. If he really started protesting to this, Derek wouldn’t have it in him to continue. He wanted this to be good for Stiles – better for himself, of course, but still good enough for him to be able to get off.

He dumped nearly an entire bottle of lube over the end of the thing, rubbing both hands over the length of it to make sure it was completely coated. Any excess on his hands he wiped off on the sheets; he’d pumped so much spit into Stiles’ ass in the previous hour that it was leaking it, anymore lube would just make it a mess.

Though Stiles would have probably appreciated the extra, but that was a moot point now.

He glanced back up at his boyfriend’s face as he brought the bat into position, intending to insert it from the tip instead of the handle, where it would arguably be easier on Stiles, but that wasn’t the fantasy. The fantasy was the bulk of the bat going in, and that’s what he intended to get.

He started with a steady pressure, knowing the hole was already quite loose from being played with. Stiles’ eyes popped open as soon as he felt it, and he looked torn between curiosity of what was happening and shock. He swallowed heavily as Derek met his eyes and nodded, excitedly. His boyfriend licked his lips, and Derek saw his body clench as his muscles firmed.

It was common knowledge that if someone pushed, it was easier to insert something into their ass. It worked like a charm, even with something the size of the bat.

As soon as the tip popped in, Derek halted, examining Stiles’ face for any hint of pain. He didn’t look hurt, more surprised, like he hadn’t actually expected it to go in. His mouth twisted as he felt it out, before he nodded just once to let Derek know he could go ahead. The first two inches were easy; but then he started twisting the bat round and around as he kept the pressure steady to keep slipping it in. Stiles was still pushing, helping him out with his quest, and Derek wanted to marry him.

The tears and whining started coming at around 5 inches – while Stiles had taken plenty more than that length before, it was the width that got him. His rim looked painfully stretched, like it was on the brink of tearing, but thankfully there was no blood to be seen or smelled – hopefully his inner walls would avoid tearing, as well. 

Derek was ashamed to say that he lost it at the 8th – coupled with the outright sobs and begging from Stiles for him to take it out, all he had to do was get a hand on his own pulsing dick and strip it once, twice, three times. His cum erupted from him, and he did his best to aim for Stiles’ hole, coating the sides of the bat and the rim stretched around it. He was aware he was saying something, more chanting it, but couldn’t focus on it enough to figure it out.

As he came down, he found himself still pushing steadily on the bat, determined to get it in more even as he worked through an orgasm. It was now nearly 10 inches in, and when he pushed down on the handle, he could see a distinct movement in Stiles’ stomach as it moved his organs around – he doubted that was comfortable, but it was so, so hot.

“It’s too much, please, please, please,” Stiles moaned highly, tears still coming strong, jerking his hips up in an attempt to get the bat out, but Derek had a firm enough hold on him. But he could still help his boyfriend out; he’d been so good.

Leaning over he quickly sucked Stiles’ cock into his mouth, sucking hard and fast as he continued to push at the bat, but it seemed like there wasn’t very much farther it could go as it met resistance – it didn’t help that Stiles had gone from aiding him with the insertion to actively pushing as hard as he could to prevent it from going in anymore. Even as his orgasm was pulled from him, he still clenched down. Derek pulled back at the first hint of cum – he’d never gotten the taste for it, and he loved to watch Stiles lose himself to it, especially with the sobs leaving his mouth at the simultaneous pain and pleasure coursing through him.

He snuck another inch in as Stiles was at the peak of his orgasm, then leaned over him more. It was in so far and Stiles’ ass was so stretched that it didn’t slip out much at all when he let it go to pet his hand lightly over Stiles’ clenching abdomen, making common motions as his other hand continued to force his orgasm through.

Stiles sobbed again as his dick finally stopped spurting, twitching his hips slightly to get Derek to stop milking him, tears still streaming steadily down his face. “Please,” he rasped, voice gone from all of the noises he’d been making. “Take it out?”

Derek crawled over him, sitting down on his stomach and taking his face in his hands. He gave him a gentle kiss, sucking his bottom lip in slightly, and pulling make with a pleased him. “I think I might leave it in; there might be room for another inch or two.”

The whine Stiles let out could rival a dog whistle, but he merely let his head fall back onto the bed as he closed his eyes, still recovering. Derek noticed he didn’t really make an attempt to argue, but that might have been just because he was too exhausted to try – he would take it. But still, he wasn’t that mean.

“Don’t worry, baby,” he said quietly, settling down beside him on the bed and pulling him towards him enough for him to rest his head on his chest. “I won’t touch it again until the morning, I promise.”

It would be a lovely thing to wake up to.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the closest thing to a drabble I've ever managed to do - I'm obsessed with adding background information to all of my stories, but this one was easy enough to not add much to. Hope it's still good without the paragraphs of explanation lmao.


End file.
